


the wind under his wings

by gealach



Category: Dark Wolverine (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life, really this is just a tiny flufffest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gealach/pseuds/gealach
Summary: Daken contemplates what he has.





	the wind under his wings

Life was good.

Raising a hand to shade his eyes, Daken fixed his gaze on the tableau before him. Laura, laying out food on the tablecloth meticulously placed over the grass. Gabby, excitedly taking things out of the basket and leaving them in a pile in a crumbled corner, for Laura to pick up with a fond, amused smile. The infernal beast, Jonathan, sniffing eggs and salads and omelets, but well-trained enough not to try and grab a bite.

And Bobby, knelt beside Laura, his hands fluttering from plates to beverages as he assisted her. Daken’s chest swelled and ached with something he couldn’t quite name. The man looked beautiful in his plain jeans and t-shirt, his brow wrinkled in concentration as he followed her directives.

This man. This impossibly cheerful man, a layer of ice covering his fragility, his strength. Daken hadn’t ever felt so bewildered, so drawn in.

Bobby was a mystery, a precious gift to unwrap. He held Daken’s heart between his hands, a caged bird only now feeling the wind under his wings. He couldn’t know what had drawn Bobby in, what had made him stay; but he was grateful for his presence, his laughing eyes.

Laura turned her head, strands of hair sliding from her shoulders. “Are you coming?” she said softly. Bobby followed her gaze, his locks golden in the sunlight, and smiled. The sight took the wind out of Daken.

It took some time for him to find his voice. “Yes,” he choked out, possessed by the power of this moment. He took a step on the soft, wet grass, his shoes abandoned to the side. He knelt on the tablecloth, and saved a quiche before Jonathan ravaged it. Gabby hugged the beast close to her chest and stuck her tongue out at him.

He let his hand fall, the sun warm on his face.

Bobby’s fingers laced with his.


End file.
